Hinata y Chocolate
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: One shot (NaruHina): Hinata es una joven que desea llegar a ser una gran pastelera, Naruto un chico que no soporta lo dulce, pero que puedes hacer cuando la chica que te gusta es un terroncito de azucar?


**Ohayou mina-San! Siento haberlos tenido tan abandonados en estos ultimos meses, les traigo un pequeño fic, que he tenido guardado en mi compu, no se si vaya a ser de su agrado, en fin, ya saben que hacer, dejenme un bonito un review si les gusto!**

...

...

...

**Hinata y chocolate **

_**365 días**_

La campanita de la entrada de la pastelería se hizo escuchar.

-¡Ohayou!

Un joven y apuesto blondo quedo sin habla al entrar en aquella tienda.

-Oh-ohayou…- balbuceo, mientras miraba aquella chica de cabello corto con un rostro angelical.

-¡Ohayou! – Saludó un hombre con delantal asomándose por la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina de la pastelería.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? - dijo la voz suave de aquella peliazul detrás del mostrador.

-Ettoo…b-bueno...yo…quiero un p-pastel de cumpleaños…- la chica ahogó una risa al verlo balbuceando.

-Claro… ¿De qué lo quiere? – continuó la joven sonriéndole amablemente.

-mmm…no se…no soy bueno escogiendo pasteles… ¿Qué me recomienda?… - El hombre que se había asomado segundos antes por la puerta de la cocina, rodo los ojos al cielo y se volvió a meter a su cocina dejando a su hija hacerse cargo del cliente.

- Veamos… ¿Le gusta el chocolate al del cumpleaños? – Preguntó la amable chica.

-mmm…si…creo…

-En ese caso debería de llevarse este – dijo entusiasta, señalando un pastel deliciosamente chocolatoso y decorado con deliciosas fresas.

-¡oh! bien… entonces, lo llevare…- asintió el cliente sin apartar su mirada de la hermosa chica detrás del mostrador.

El joven sudo frio al escuchar el precio del famoso pastel, pero pago lo debido y salió de aquella pastelería.

-¡Otou-san! – gritó la jovencita

El hombre que llevaba delantal volvió a salir de la cocina y le sonrío a su hija.

-Lo sé, ¡buena venta Hina-chan! –comentó sonriéndole

La chica solo le devolvió la sonrisa y chocaron las manos, le había vendido el más caro que tenían, sus finanzas no andaban muy bien y aunque sabía que se había aprovechado del pobre rubio, había hecho la venta del día.

.

-¡Te has lucido con este pastel, debo admitirlo! – comentó su amiga.

-Qué bueno que te gusto…porque me costó un brazo…

-Pero se me hace raro que escogieras algo tan delicioso, a ti no te gusta el dulce y menos el chocolate…eres un amargado déjame decirte… dime ¿Cómo es que escogiste este? ¿Dónde lo compraste? – preguntaba intrigada

-Por ahí…- respondió sonriendo tontamente

.

Una semana después.

-¡Ohayou! – Dijo nuevamente la voz melodiosa de aquella chica de ojos perla.

-O…Ohayou…- el chico simplemente se quedó, una vez más, atolondrado con ella.

-¡Oh eres tú! ¡Dime! ¿Les gusto el pastel? – pregunto curiosa

-Si… tanto que he venido a comprar otro…- contestó un poco sonrojado de las mejillas.

-¡Excelente!… pero quizás deberías de probar uno diferente… - El joven rubio salió nuevamente con un pastel que pintaba ser delicioso de aquella tienda de ensueño, para cualquiera que le gustara lo dulce, claro.

.

- ¡Naruto, llevas tres semanas seguidas trayéndome pastel! –Regaño la pelirosa mientras el blondo sonreía – ¡No te rías idiota! ¡Sasuke ya no me querrá si engordo!

-No digas tonterías, Sasuke siempre te querrá, ¡Estés como estés!

-Si engorda, no – Se entremetió el azabache, Sakura le lanzo una mirada asesina y el azabache desapareció de la cocina.

-Solo…. Deja de traerme pasteles, ¿sí?- rogó, viendo de reojo la etiqueta de la pastelería.

_**Fresa y chocolate**_

.

.

.

_**330 días**_

-No sé qué mosca le pico a Naruto en estas últimas semanas, anda muy rarito…- se quejaba la pelirosa con su novio, cuando de repente vio una pequeña casa tradicional japonesa entre los altos y modernos edificios del centro de la cuidad, estaba en medio de todos ellos, tímidamente parecía a penas sostenerse para no dejarse invadir por aquellos gigantescos inmuebles a su alrededor, que no le dejaban siquiera tener suficientes rayos de sol, y a pesar de que estaba escondida y totalmente fuera de lugar, guardaba una calidez misteriosa y atraía la vista de muchos. La pelirosa se paró en seco.

-¿Que sucede? –preguntó el azabache

-_Fresa y chocolate_…- dijo – me intriga…

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Naruto estuvo llevando pasteles de ahí… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, como olvidarlo, estaban deliciosos, pero ya no lo ha hecho…tú le dijiste que ya no llevara nada.

-Lo sé, pero…él odia lo dulce…el solo olor le da nauseas… ¿Porque entrar a una pastelería cada semana si ni siquiera soporta el olor? Dudo que solo haya sido para darme gusto, no es tan bueno…

La pelirosa arrastro a su novio hasta aquella tienda.

- ¡Ohayou! - dijo instantáneamente una voz tras la campanita de la entrada.

Sakura se quedó viendo a la chica detrás del mostrador. Rayos sí que era hermosa, ahora comprendía porque su idiota amigo se la había pasado comprando pasteles durante esas últimas semanas. Y el muy condenado no le había dicho nada de esto, era su mejor amiga y no le había mencionado nada de ello, pero estaba decidida a extorsionarlo hasta que le contara todo, ellos jamás se escondían nada.

-¿Vienen a la degustación semanal? –preguntó aquella chica sonriente

-¿Huh? ¿Degustación?

-Sí, cada miércoles hacemos una degustación de nuestros pasteles...- dijo señalándole una pancarta que tenía en la pared.

- oh… bueno de hecho, creo que ya he probado varios pasteles de aquí, están realmente delicioso…

-¿De veras? No recuerdo haberla visto antes…

-Bueno es un amigo que ha venido a comprar, estuvo viniendo hace algunas semanas… mmm quizás lo recuerdes… es un tonto rubio, pelo parado y de ojos azules…

-¡Ah sí! ¡Ha estado viniendo a los miércoles de degustación! – dijo la deslumbrante chica.

-¿Oh!? ¿De veras? – Replicó la pelirosa estupefacta.

-¡Claro!… viene cada miércoles, sin falta y compra pasteles cada viernes… ¡se ha vuelto uno de nuestros mejores clientes!

-Oh vaya… - continuó Sakura volteando a ver a su novio – escuchaste Sasuke, es uno de sus mejores clientes…- El azabache solo levanto las cejas y asintió con la cabeza, su amigo no se la acabaría…

-¿Entonces? Si no es para la degustación… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla hoy señorita?

-Oh si claro…solo me llevare un pedazo de ese cheesecake…- dijo Sakura cayendo rendida ante los ojitos de seducción que parecía hacerle aquel pedazo de pastel.

No podía esconder su sonrisa malvada mientras pensaba en su plan, sabía que su amigo odiaba comer pasteles o cualquier cosa que lo empalagara, estaba segura que terminaría contándole todo.

.

Al miércoles siguiente Naruto llego a su departamento. Su mejor amiga y también vecina, salió justo en el momento en que estaba abriendo la puerta de su piso que quedaba justo enfrente del de ella.

-¡Naruto! Qué bueno que llegas, ¿adivina qué? – Dijo sonriente - ¡He decidido aprender repostería! Y he decidido que serás mi comensal principal… después de todo… estuviste comprando pasteles…supongo que has desarrollado un gusto por lo dulce… ¿no?-inquiero

-¿heh?

Sakura que había estado preparando una tarta, arrastro al rubio a su cocina, lo sentó y partió un gran pedazo de aquella tarta que parecía ser de manzana, aunque Naruto no estaba seguro de ello. El rubio miro a su amigo casi suplicando que lo salvara de la tortura que iban a imponerle, pero el muy desgraciado solo levanto los hombros y desapareció.

Al regresar su mirada a ella, vio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo, tomó el tenedor y se metió el primer bocado. Tosió un poco. Acababa de pasar por la tortura de probar un sinfín de pasteles solo para poder estar con aquella hermosa chica y ahora tendría que seguir comiendo más dulce…en solo pensar en la multitud de enfermedades o consecuencias que el consumó de tanta azúcar podía causarle, le hacía sentir nauseado, tragó duro.

-_Sobrepeso, desarrollo de diabetes, problemas cardiacos, caries, hiperactividad, ansiedad, problemas digestivos, acné, envejecimiento_… - Pensaba aterrado mientras masticaba _- ¡no! – _Paró su pensamiento en seco ¡No podía decirle nada! Más bien, no quería decirle nada, confesar que acaba de comerse una tonelada de azúcar con harina poco antes de llegar a casa, lo llevaría a hablar de aquella hermosura y lo llevaría a un sin fin de preguntas por parte de su mejor amiga. Desde que Shion lo había dejado, Sakura, se había dado a la tarea de encontrarle novia y estaba cansado de las citas a ciegas que se la pasaba fijándole, además no quería ir demasiado rápido, no estaba listo para empezar una nueva relación, aunque la pelirosa fuera su mejor amiga, prefería guardar eso para él por un tiempo, hasta ver a donde lo llevaría todo eso. Así que se tragó el pedazo de tarta sin decir palabra.

Durante 4 semanas era lo mismo y Sakura empezaba a impacientarse. Una cosa le seguía rondando la cabeza, aquella chica dijo que llegaba a comprar pasteles cada semana, pero no llegaba a casa con ninguno… ¿Que rayos los hacia? ¿Realmente se los comía? ¿Tanto le gustaba?

.

.

.

_**296 días**_

Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado, pasaba esperando toda la semana ese momento y ella no estaba. El dueño de la pastelería barría tranquilamente la banqueta en frente de su negocio.

-Ya pasaron un poco más de 2 meses desde la primera vez que entraste a la pastelería y aun no le has preguntado su nombre…- dijo

El rubio voltio a ver al dueño que había dejado de barrer para mirarlo de frente.

-eettooo…no sé de qué habla… - respondió bajando descaradamente la mirada hacia la izquierda.

-Sí, Claro…- dijo el hombre cruzando los bazos – y dime Naruto-kun, ¿Le gustan nuestros pasteles Tsunade-San?

-¡Si! le encant – Naruto no termino su frase, acaba de meter la pata.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sé que no te gusta comer azúcar chico tonto, pero al parecer estas clavado con mi hija…es normal…ella es muy linda…

-Lo siento señor… para serle sincero, si, su hija me gusta demasiado y quisiera conocerla más, si usted me lo permite, pero si usted no quiere que vuelva, no volveré.

-¿Estás loco? Claro que quiero que vuelvas… ¡Sigue comprando pasteles! Mejor para mí… puedes venir cuando quieras, solo te advierto que si rompes su sueño de ser una gran pastelera, te mato. Así que, no importa lo que pase… sigue diciendo que te gustan…aaigoo…- suspiro – solo espero que logre entrar al dichoso equipo - dijo entre dientes el hombre y sin más siguió el aseo de la banqueta mientras el rubio se daba la media vuelta.

-¡hey! ¡hey! –Llamó de repente - ¡Tu pastel!... no querrás que al regresar vea que no te llevaste nada, eso la decepcionaría…

Definitivamente ese hombre no dejaba pasar ni una oportunidad para vender un pastel.

-Claro…- asintió el joven pretendiente con la cejita temblorosa, iban entrando cuando la vio venir corriendo por la calle la cara escondida entre sus manos. Iba vestida con un suéter rosa y una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenis y una bolsa que cruzaba de lado a lado, le pareció hermosa a pesar de su extraña vestimenta.

-¡Otou-san! – chillo al llegar a su progenitor y se arrojó a sus brazos para hallar consuelo.

-¿Que sucede Hina-chan? – preguntó preocupado.

-¡Fue un desastre total! ¡Lo heche todo a perder! ¡Me puse nerviosa, dejaba caer los moldes… no agregue bien los ingredientes, se me quemo! – Chilló desconsolada.

Su padre se rascaba la cabeza mientras intentaba consolarla.

-No te preocupes Hinata…habrán muchos más concursos a los que podrás participar… ¿Quién quiere hacer parte de un tonto equipo de reposteros para participar a un estúpido concurso mundial de pastelería? – La chica sollozaba como niña en los brazos de su padre – Si lo se…tú…- dijo abrazándola con cariño.

-Hey…abran otros concursos…eres una excelente pastelera…no deberías de desanimarte…aun tienes muchos años de vida por delante…- Padre e hija voltearon a verlo sorprendidos porque siguiera ahí. – eettooo…creo que regresare mañana – continuó apenado.

- ¡No espera! – Detuvo la joven, sus ojos brillosos por el llanto empezaron a sonreír cálidamente – Me llamo Hinata… ¿y tú?

.

.

**.**

_**264 días**_

Hiashi estaba sentado afuera de la pastelería, pensativo.

-Ohayou Hiashi-san

-Ohayou Naruto-kun… - contestó sin pensar.

-Hinata, ¿Está adentro? – preguntó el rubio al que se había convertido en un buen confidente para el.

-¿huh? -El hombre volteo a verlo, parecía que estaba a mil años luz de ahí y que de sopetón lo habían hecho regresar de su largo viaje -…Sí…pero no se ha sentido bien…está descansando, ha trabajo mucho… - suspiró, no le gustaba que su hija se enfermara – Sabes, he sido un mal padre- comentó regresando su mirada al horizonte.

-¿Está loco? Es el mejor padre que conozco… ¡parecen llevarse tan bien! Me gustaría tener un padre como usted…de hecho, me hubiera gustado tener un padre…solo eso…

Hiashi voltio de nuevo hacia su interlocutor, ya habían tenido varias conversaciones entre ellos y conocía muchas cosas de la vida de aquel chico.

– Cierto, eres huérfano…- suspiro de nuevo - Para serte sincero, no siempre he sido así, yo siempre fui duro con ella, siempre preocupado solo por el trabajo y el dinero, solía llegar tarde a la casa y de mal humor…no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello…

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo…Estoy seguro que Hinata no le guarda rencor por eso…

- Ahora me doy cuenta que ella es lo más importante de mi vida…- continuó como pensando para sí mismo - abrí esta pastelería para hacerla feliz, realizar su sueño, no sabía ni cómo hacer un triste pan, pero ahora puedo hacer todo tipo de pasteles…y verla sonreír me hace feliz y sé que tu no le eres indiferente, su sonrisa es aún más deslúmbrate cuando habla de ti….

-¿habla de mí?

-pero aunque esto la entristezca no dejare que la sigas viendo…Chico…no debes regresar…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? Si tiene miedo a que yo la lastime…

-Creo que eres un buen chico, no quisiera que salieras lastimado…

-No comprendo, por favor, explíquese…

.

.

.

_**236 días**_

-Ohay… – la joven pastelera no termino su saludo al verlo en la entrada de la pastelería. – oh…N-Naruto-Kun…no habías venido en un mes…creo…- dijo sonrojada por hacer aquel reclamo a uno de sus clientes…

-Sí, lo siento Hinata…Había tenido mucho trabajo, pero no te preocupes, no sucederá de nuevo… - dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-¡O-Otou-san! –llamó nerviosa

Hiashi salió a ver quién era. Vio a su hija sonrojada hasta las orejas.

– A-Ahorita vengo- balbuceó, salió corriendo hacia la cocina intentando no tropezar como era su costumbre al ponerse nerviosa. Se miró en el espejito que tenían ahí y se arregló un poco el cabello.

.

-¿Regresaste a pesar de lo que te dije?

-Señor, su hija me gusta demasiado y lo único que deseo es ver su sonrisa cada día y hacerla feliz. Es lo único que me importa, no pienso alejarme de ella, no me importa si salgo herido o no, pase lo que pase, seguiré a su lado.

-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?- interrumpio la joven pastelera regresando con ellos, mientras le brillaban los ojitos de felicidad.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en los cursos que ofreciste la vez pasada…si aún siguen en pie…

- ¡Si! ¡Claro! - Respondió radiante.

.

.

.

_**204 días**_

Todos los días, el apuesto rubio llegaba a las cinco de la mañana a la pastelería Fresa y Chocolate. La joven pastelera le enseñaba como calcular los ingredientes, como ir añadiéndolos en cada receta con la paciencia de un monje. Parecía toda una científica en la cocina midiendo y pesando las sustancias que utilizaba para convertirlos en algo realmente delicioso, lo único que le faltaba era calcular la taza de humedad del aire y los grados de la temperatura ambiental.

Fascinado, la observaba, concentrada en su receta, haciendo muequitas con su boquita mientras reflexionaba o leía de nuevo la receta que preparaba, no tuvo fuerza para contenerse más las ganas de acercársele.

-Con permiso – susurró Naruto suavemente al oído de la joven, tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola estremecerse hasta los huesos - solo tomare el azúcar que está… justo ahí…- siguió con la misma voz ronca

El corazón de la joven latía como si acabara de correr un maratón. El contacto físico que había entre ellos, por muy leve que fuera, le ocacionaban tremendas descargas eléctricas, haciéndole temblar hasta las piernas.

-ohe, ohe – amenazó Hiashi entrando a la cocina – por favor tus manos lejos de mi hija, si no quieres que te envié al otro mundo antes de tiempo…

Pero la advertencia no sirvió de mucho, porque cada vez que podía, Naruto aprovechaba la ocasión para acercársele y tener ese contacto físico que les enchinaba la piel.

-Oh… perdón – se disculpó nuevamente al rosar su brazo una vez solos en la cocina.

-E-está b-bien- contestó sonrojada ligeramente, su mirada se había clavado automáticamente al piso, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo a los ojos, él empezó a acercársele, sin dejar de fijarla, haciéndola retroceder poco a poco hasta topar con pared. La tenia completamente acorralada entre él y el muro y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, a la joven pastelera, era levantar su mirada para quedar a unos centímetros de él, tímidamente, fue subiendo su mirada de sus brazos a su pecho, luego fijó su mentón y con un último esfuerzo de valentía, llegó hasta su mirada azul llena de ternura.

Su ayudante la miró abrir sus ojitos de par en par como una niña maravillada que venía de descubrir un paisaje nevado al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa, dulcemente y con una muy leve mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa siguió fijándola por unos segundos más, su mirada se desvió hacia sus delicados labios color cereza, moría de ganas por probarlos, se veían tan suaves, dulces y carnosos que le era prácticamente imposible seguir resistiéndose a tanta belleza, lo había atrapado, y ahora sabía que estaba completamente a sus pies.

La joven repostera temblaba como una hoja al ver como él iba rompiendo la distancia que restaba entre ellos, sus fuertes brazos rodearon su fina cintura, percibió cómo se comía sus labios con su mirada, empezó a sentir su cálida respiración cada vez más cerca de su piel, y sin poder contenerse más se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos para esperar ansiosa la caricia de sus labios en los suyos. El rubio empezó a probarlos delicadamente y se embriagó de ellos. Ella, de manera torpe e inexperimentada como toda chica que recibe su primer beso, correspondía a ellos, y el hecho de ser el primero en besar esos labios tan hermosos, hacían de esa caricia algo totalmente sublime.

-Hinata…me gustas…mucho…- susurró al momento de apartar sus labios para retomar un poco su respiración.

.

Hiashi miraba a Naruto molesto.

-Me quieres robar a mi pequeña…pero jamás te amara más que a mi…solo déjame advertirte una cosa, ¡si le haces daño te mato! – Los dos se miraban como si fueran rivales de alguna competencia.

Hinata regreso con el té que había ido a buscar, los dos sonrieron liberando el clima de tensión que se había instalado cuando ella los había dejado solos.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz, podrás llamarle Otou-San! ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvido el azúcar! - dijo parándose a buscarla a la cocina, dejándolos una vez más solos.

-¡No porque eres el novio de mi niña tienes que llamarme Otou-san! De hecho, prefiero que no lo hagas – advirtió Hiashi.

.

Sakura estaba cansada de tener que cocinar, llevaba más de 5 meses haciéndolo y su plan no había funcionado para nada. Vio llegar a su amigo con una sonrisa despampanante.

-¡Sakura-Chan! – Dijo – Tengo dos cosas que decirte…la primera…olvídate de la repostería…eres pésima… - la pelirosa salto e iba directo a darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio siguió – y la segunda conocí a una chica…es hermosa… y…¡estamos saliendo juntos! - El puño de la pelirosa se desvaneció enseguida.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

Su amigo reía de su reacción. Termino contándole todo con lujo de detalle, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

-No estoy de acuerdo Naruto, escucha….hay tantas chicas hermosas…si quieres te presentare una amiga, es preciosa…no tienes por qué jugar a la ruleta rusa…lo mejor sería que te alejaras antes de salir herido…

-Sakura – corto el chico - ya he tomado mi decisión. Por muy cursi que se escuche ¡Ella es el sol que alumbra mis días! No me importa nada…solo quiero estar con ella.

-No quiero que salgas lastimado…no sabes que podría pasar…si te aventuras y las cosas no salen como quieres…

- Sakura…Confió en que las cosas saldrán bien, escucha…es tarde, iré a mi departamento – concluyó y salió de la casa de sus amigos.

-Se ve tan feliz…- comentó la pelirosa hacia su novio – pero…- suspiró, no quería ver a su amigo desecho una vez más.

.

.

.

_**45 días**_

Naruto estaba sentado con Hiashi afuera de la pastelería.

-Tengo un pedido importante que hacer chico, empezare de una vez… dudo que mi hija se recupere de su jaqueca rápidamente – Naruto pudo leer en el rostro del padre la preocupación que lo agobiaba.

-Le ayudo… - Hiashi miró a Naruto, a pesar de que no le gustaba lo dulce, se aprendía las recetas bastante bien y era de bastante ayuda.

Hinata bajó de su cuarto y encontró a los dos hombres que mas amaba en la cocina. Se les quedó mirando con ternura.

-Huele muy rico… –comentó para notaran su presencia, mientras caminaba a la ventana de la cocina, la única que dejaba entrar rayos de sol en esa vieja casita japonesa rodeaba de edificios. Naruto no pudo impedir que su sonrisa apareciera enseguida al verla parada respirando el olor de pan recién horneado. Su cálido rostro respiraba tranquilidad y amor, sus labios estaban adornados de una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos risueños y llenos de vida le hacían dar vuelcos a su corazón cada vez que la miraba parada en esa ventana.

La vio remangarse las mangas de su suéter, ponerse el delantal y una gorra de cocina.

-¡OOS! ¿Con que los ayudo? – Preguntó animada.

-¡Hija! Deberías de descansar otro rato, ¿se te quito el dolor de cabeza?

-Hai, Hai…daijoubu – aseguró la joven

-Quizás podrías solo ir al mostrador y atender a los clientes – sugirió su novio, justo en el momento en que la campanita se hizo escuchar.

-¡Ohayou! – Saludo la joven pasando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Oh-ohayou…-balbuseó un chico castaño.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? - dijo la hermosa peliazul poniendose detrás del mostrador.

-Ettoo…bueno...yo vine…por un pastel de cumpleaños…

-Le gusta el chocolate al del cumpleaños – dijo un rubio serio que había salido de repente quien sabe de dónde.

-¡Oh!.. Sí... Si le gusta…

-En ese caso le recomendamos este – dijo Naruto señalando un pastel delicioso de chocolate. Hinata asintió sonriente.

-Oh, bien, entonces me lo llevare – dijo el castaño sin realmente voltear a ver lo que le estaban ofreciendo por lo que no se fijó en el precio. Al terminar la transacción Naruto se paró detrás de la ojiperla y enlazo su cintura, haciéndole entender al cliente que él era el dueño de esa resplandeciente chica.

-¡Vuelva pronto! – Comentó Hinata al verlo salir, escucharon ladrar a un perro blanco gigantesco que lo esperaba afuera.

Naruto beso el hombro de su novia.

-Te amo Hinata…- La chica se giró hacia su rubio y lo beso dulcemente.

– Yo te amo más – expresó sonriéndole

-No yo más…oh espera…- se interrumpió el mismo - ¿Que ha dicho tu padre de la boda?- preguntó dejando su jueguito meloso de lado.

-mmm…aunque lo niegue, sé que está contento…

Naruto noto un malestar en su novia.

- ¿Estas bien amor? - examinó preocupado

-Lo siento… es solo…no, no es nada…estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo un leve mareo.

-¿Un mareo?...!oh! ¡oh! No será que estas… ¿pastelito?

-¡Claro que no tonto!

-¿Claro que no tonto? ¿Porque no? ¡Eso sería genial! Un bebe nuestro…nada me haría más feliz…

-mmm – la chica puso su índice en la boca pensativa - un mini Naruto, seria hermoso…

-No, una mini Hinata…sería más hermosa…- respondió él, desbordante de amor.

-Dejen de derramar tanta miel por favor- señaló Hiashi entrando a la tienda interrumpiendo a los enamorados.

-¡Otou-san! – se quejó su hija con un tono de niña caprichuda porque los estaba interrumpiendo.

.

.

.

_**42 días**_

Hiashi y Naruto estaban atendiendo la pastelería.

-¡Tonto! ¡Eso no va ahí! – regañaba Hiashi

-¿A quién le llamas tonto!?

De repente, BLAANN, un ruido sordo se escuchó en la cocina. Los dos hombres corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

Hinata estaba arrodillada intentando recoger toda la pasta de pastel que había tirado.

-¿Hinata? – La chica parecía no haberle escuchado, se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle.

– ¿Hinata? – volvió a llamar Naruto con una voz un poco más alta, lo volteo a ver un poco perdida - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento…no sé qué paso, solo…solo no tuve fuerza para sostenerlo…limpiare todo…no se preocupen – dijo nerviosa

-No…no te preocupes…solo estas cansada, yo lo hare, sube a recostarte un rato, has estado trabajando demasiado - aseguró su ayudante pastelero sonriéndole. El padre salió de la cocina muy serio.

Un poco más tarde, el rubio se sentó al lado de su futuro suegro.

-Ha estado sucediendo seguido últimamente…sin contar los dolores de cabeza frecuentes, los mareos, la perdida de coordinación…la dificultad que tiene para leer o escribir las recetas…su pérdida de memoria- Hiashi cerró los ojos con tal fuerza que parecía que le estaban infligiendo un gran dolor – Naruto…ayúdame a convencerla, siempre que intento hablarle de eso se niega rotundamente a escucharme…sé a qué ti te hará caso…

.

.

.

_**30 días**_

Hinata miraba fijamente la tomografía y escuchaba lo que decía el doctor sin dejar de fijar aquella pantalla. Su cerebro solo había retenido una cosa.

**- **_**un mes**_** –**

-¿Y si hacemos la quimioterapia de nuevo? – Preguntó Hiashi – Hace 2 años funciono perfectamente…

-Con quimio…seria cuando mucho…2 meses según como responda a la terapia y eso, si somos muy…muy optimistas… el tumor volvió más fuerte, está creciendo demasiado rápido, dudo que esta vez podamos hacer algo…

Naruto observaba la mirada perdida de su novia sin decir palabra.

-Deberíamos intentarlo –siguió el padre queriendo animar a su hija.

-No… – respondió secamente

-Pero hija…

-Otou-san…escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, la quimio no servirá esta vez…no quiero pasar los últimos días encerrada en el hospital y pasándomela mal…no te preocupes, estaré bien…

.

- ¡Ohayou! – saludaba la ojiperla sonriente a sus clientes.

Desde que habían regresado del hospital unos días atrás, Hinata se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quieres descansar amor? – preguntó dulcemente el rubio enamorado.

-¡No gracias estoy bien! Sabes estoy pensando en una receta… ¡debería de escribirla antes de que se me olvide!

-¡Te traigo papel y lápiz! – dijo Naruto e ipso facto estaba de vuelta. La vio escribir toda la tarde, se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba concentrada.

-Amor, tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde, pero nos vemos mañana tempranito, ¿sí? – comentó su prometido, aunque el moría por pasar cada minuto con ella, respetaba su deseo de no cambiar nada en sus rutinas, ya que parecía ser lo que ella deseaba.

-Hai, Hai! – respondió sonriente.

-Yo cierro, no te preocupes –La ojiperla se despidió de él y entró a la cocina. Empezó a preparar la receta que había estado escribiendo toda la tarde.

-Hija…deberías descansar, es tarde…

-¡Otou-san! Solo un rato más, ¡onegai! –suplicó

El padre no soportaba más el dolor y no entendía como su hija podía estar tan tranquila, él estaba desecho por dentro y no había querido llorar en frente de ella, pero no podía soportarlo más.

-¡Oh! ¡Otou-San!…Para mi funeral quiero que pongas una mesa con varios pasteles… ¡sí! Un sin fin de pasteles, dulces y chocolates…

-¡Hinata! – la ojiperla voltio a verlo al sentirse interrumpida – ¿Porque hablas de eso?… - preguntó afligido, la vio fijarlo por unos segundos antes de volver a su receta.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hable, Otou-san? ¿Acaso hay algo más que pueda planear?

-No se…si no mal recuerdo querías ir a Paris….podemos vender la pastelería, ¡ir a donde tú quieras!

Hinata lo miró de nuevo – Otou-san…la vez pasada casi quedas arruinado con los tratamientos que me dieron y ahora quieres vender todo…ahorita la pastelería está tomando buena reputación, nos ha ido bien en estos últimos meses…además…cuando yo me vaya, la vida seguirá para ti, por favor, no hagas que me vaya preocupada…sería injusto.

-No digas eso…eres tan fría, no puedo soportarlo…- expresó Hiashi, con una voz quebrantada.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Otou-san? –Contestó frunciendo el ceño para no dejar ver su dolor, sintió subir un picoteo en sus ojos que intento ahuyentar – ¿Que no quiero morir? – Sus piernas flaquearon al escucharse ella misma decirlo en voz alta - ¡No! ¡No quiero morir! – Continuó - … ¡Quiero verte envejecer!… ¡Quiero casarme con Naruto y arrullar a mis bebes!…Quiero ver mi sueño hecho realidad… – Su voz se quebró y por primera vez las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y ante esa declaración, fue incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, su padre apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla antes de que cayera al piso deshecha por el dolor – no quiero morir… - susurró entre gemidos - Otou-san…onegai…no quiero morir…- suplicó

El desconsolado padre abrazo a su hija, que se aferró a él, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, Naruto dejaba caer sus lágrimas silenciosas en la obscuridad.

.

-Te dije que no estaba de acuerdo…-dijo la pelirosa con voz suave…- los tumores cerebrales suelen regresar… ¿Que harás ahora Naruto? – Preguntaba la preocupada amiga, mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

.

- ¡Ohayou! – Saludó el rubio sonriendo radiante a los clientes que acaban de entrar.

Una chica rubia le sonrió aquel guapo chico y salió con el pastel más caro del lugar.

La ojiperla miró a su prometido y chocaron las manos – no sabía que serias tan bueno vendiendo...ya eres todo un experto – comentó, su cara y su mirada se veían cansadas. Naruto se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente.

- Amor…estoy cansada…creo que hoy tampoco podré acompañarte mucho tiempo en la tienda…- se disculpó, mientras intentaba pararse, el chico la sostuvo del brazo para ayudarla a subir hasta su cuarto que estaba arriba de la pastelería, llevaba algunos días sintiéndose muy débil. Sin pensarlo, la tomó en sus brazos a modo de recién casado.

-tan tan ta tan –tarareo jugando la marcha nupcial

-tonto…-dijo ella sonriendo débilmente

Al llegar a su cuarto, la ayudo a recostarse en su cama.

-Bien, descansa amor, al rato vendré a traerte la cena…- dijo sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de amor – ¡hoy comeremos un delicioso ramen!

-¿Otra vez?...- Se quejó

-Hai- Es mi favorito…lo sabes - continuó mientras se acercaba a ella para besar sus labios pálidos.

-Te amo – susurró al acercarse a ella.

-Yo te amo más– respondió con una voz muy apagada.

-No yo más…- ella, no tuvo más fuerzas para responderle como lo hacía habitualmente.

-¡Iré atender la tienda, sino Hiashi-san me molera a palos si no le ayudo! - se burló para hacerla reír.

-hum…-asintió débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto salió del cuarto y jaló con cautela la puerta tras él. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y para ayudarse un poco los tapo con su ante-brazo, no quería dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. Respiró profundamente y bajo a la pastelería.

Hinata escucho la campanita de la entrada de la pastelería seguida del saludo jovial de su prometido.

.

El blondo entró a la habitación con la charola en donde traía el ramen. Se quedó parado en la entrada sin hacer ruido al verla dormida.

-¿Hinata? – llamó suavemente…su corazón latía rápidamente – ¿Hinata? –dijo de nuevo un poquito más fuerte.

.

En la cocina Hiashi amasaba pasta de croissant. Desde algunos días, sucedía lo mismo. Naruto llegaba con la comida, llamaba a Hinata suavemente y luego empezaba hablar escandalosamente, al escucharlo Hiashi sabía que todo estaba bien, pero esta vez, no había risas ruidosas de parte del rubio, ni voz exageradamente alta…Hiashi azotaba fuertemente la masa…más fuerte…más fuerte…más fuerte…con rabia.

.

El joven prometido deposito la charola en el tocador del cuarto. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Hinata?… ¿amor?…ya vine…- decía dulcemente mientras sentía subir en él, un cosquilleo en la nariz ahumándole la mirada, ella no tenía ninguna reacción, sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas por más tiempo – amor…- dijo de nuevo con la voz quebrada, sus piernas no soportaron más su peso, ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo ser alguien inquebrantable, todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en una fracción de segundos, dejándolo caer al borde la cama de aquella joven pastelera.

- No me dejes amor…no me dejes…onegai – rogaba sintiendo el dolor punzante que lo consumía.

.

Hiashi había dejado de azotar la masa de los croissants, gruesas lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

**8 meses más tarde.**

La campanita de la pastelería sonó.

- Ohayou…- saludó una voz sin ánimos

El cliente que entró miro los refrigeradores – disculpe… ¿hará pasteles hoy?

-Regrese mañana – contestó Hiashi con la mirada perdida.

El cliente salió de la pastelería un poco confuso.

-No entre ahí - aconsejó a otra persona que estaba a punto de entrar…- Me habían recomendado el lugar, pastelería de ensueño… pero parece más bien ¡una pastelería de espanto!

La campana volvió a sonar.

- Ohay… – Hiashi se quedó viendo al recién llegado – Naruto…- su mirada pareció volver por un momento - no te había visto desde…- el hombre cayó. No lo había visto desde el funeral de su hija.

-Hiashi-san…lo siento…no volverá a suceder…- aseguró simplemente - ¿Dígame está seguro que esto es una pastelería? No me llega el olor de nada horneando…

El dueño se levantó de su asiento aun un poco perdido…- Tienes razón…quizás debería de ponerme a hornear algo…-pero su tono de voz estaba vacío.

El pastelero entro a su cocina, dejando a Naruto en la tienda, sacó el recetario de su hija y empezó a ojearlo con cariño, mientras surgían lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Otou-San! – gritó el recién llegado desde la tienda. Esa pequeña palabra hizo latir de nuevo el corazón en luto del padre que se asomó por la puerta de la cocina frunciendo el ceño. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por un breve instante.

-H-hai –tartamudeo sintiéndose aún extrañado, pero su frente se relajó poco a poco.

- No hay nada en la vitrina –siguió Naruto, como si nada– Hacen faltan Foret-noire, Tiramisú, Cheesecake, Tres Leches… ¿Que haz echo en todo este tiempo?

-yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahorita mismo hare todo! –Contestó Hiashi con un leve tono de emoción - ¡Aunque no podré hacer todo yo solo!

-Vale, vale… te ayudo – dijo entrando a la cocina y poniéndose un delantal blanco, al levantar la mirada hacia la ventana, pudo ver claramente a su pastelera sonriéndole con calidez y ternura, sonrió al vacío.

La pastelería, retomo poco a poco su pequeño aspecto de pastelería de ensueño, bajo el olor de vainilla, mantequilla, chocolate, dulce y pan recién horneado. Un olor que los dos hombres amaban.

Desde la ventana se podía apreciar un delicioso pastel que ofrecían en su nuevo menú, haciendo que la pastelería, ahora renombrada _Hinata y Chocolate, _alcanzara la mejor reputación de la cuidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado, se que es triste...pero la muerte hace parte de la vida.<strong>

**Les deseo una hermosa tarde, o una linda mañana, segun en donde se encuentren en el planeta!**

**Sayonara**


End file.
